Blackmail 2
by sirscreen
Summary: Sequel to Blackmail. Castle gets even, and the two decide to do something stupid.


**Trev**

Surveillance: the most crucial and boring part of an op. It's like women. Can't have fun without them, but it can be boring at times. Mainly when they want to talk about their day. At least with surveillance you get to kill someone.

So I was stuck sitting outside a coffee shop with a damn good cup of coffee and a doughnut. Screw Bearclaws. Give me(and I'm quoting Sam here) _God's poop _any day. At least there was no surprises.

Until Castle sat next to me.

"Castle!" I whispered angrily.

"I need something to blackmail Kate," he demanded.

"What the hell?"

"I know you gave her those recordings! I want something to defend myself with."

"I'm on a mission!" I glared, "Just screw her and get it over with!"

"WHAT?"

"Quiet down!" I glanced worriedly at my target. Good, he hadn't noticed us.

"_Why do you think I would screw Beckett?"_

These two were worse than Booth and Brennan. Dear God, how many of these types of couples are there in this world? Too many, that is for sure, "Give me ten minutes."

I got up and left my still steaming delectable cup of coffee on the table.

* * *

"Is that blood?" he asked.

I finished wiping my hands, "Stabbing victims bleed, idiot," I growled, "What do you need?"

"Dirt on Beckett," he clarified, "Something that will stop her from blackmailing me!"

I rolled my eyes, "Dude, Gina _and _Kate wear you _juevos _around their necks. Not much I can do."

"Come on!"

I gave in, "Fine," I pulled out my PDA. I remotely hacked my sister's computer using the Internet and the backdoor I placed there. I looked at the photos. Sam was old fashioned and a technophobe. Maggs was up-to-date on the latest tech that she could afford. So, naturally she had all her old photos scanned and put on her computer. She was also an amateur photographer. She had a lot of photos.

I pulled up one of Kate when she was eighteen. She was _going to town _on a cannelloni. They should put a toll booth in there, her mouth was open so wide. Castle saw it and grinned, "Oh, this will do perfectly!"

"I will only e-mail this to you if you promise me a signed first edition of _Naked Heat_," I said.

"No problem," and then he realized, "Wait, you don't read fiction."

"Patriks does," I said, "And he is angry at me for blowing up his car."

"Ah."

* * *

I stretched on the bed of my cheap hotel. Two hits in one month? Ah well, at least I don't get bored. Then... _interesting_ things happen to my handlers.

My PDA beeped. Castle texted me, inviting me to dinner at his place. What the hell? How do they always know I am in the city? Do they have a tracer on me? Nah, Castle's too stupid for that. And Kate is an even bigger technophobe than Sam.

Ah, well. Talking to Alexis was always interesting. Might as well go.

* * *

I opened the door and met glares from both Kate and Castle. And Kate held a video camera.

"We want revenge," Kate informed.

"You played us against each-other."

"Huh?" this was knew to me. Last time I checked, _they _were the ones asking for the dirt.

"So, we are just going to e-mail this video to Sam and Maggs..."

"Unless you do exactly as we say."

Alright, Castle showing up on a mission is one thing. Threatening to reveal me to the wrath of my sister at having manipulated her was another. Having to explain this to Jenny was just for flavor.

I smiled. And then launched myself at them.

* * *

Best way to destroy a memory card? Boil it. No way to get anything from a boiled piece of plastic, "You shouldn't have tried to blackmail me."

"_Now _you tell us," Castle complained, ice pack on his head. Kate glared at me as she wrapped her sprained wrist.

"Look on the bright side: do any of you have broken bones?" I smiled again. They blanched. Good. They had a refresher course on the dangers of Trevodur MCMAP. Ah, it's good to be the king.

I heard the door open and Alexis gasp as she saw her father, "Tried to blackmail me. He ain't hurt seriously," I assured, "Just a slight concussion. Didn't even pass out."

"Dad!" she cashtised, "Of all the stupid, irresponsible..."

"Kate helped," I informed her.

"Detective! You should know better!"

"It's amazing how stupid a mistake such a smart person could make," I observed.

"Why are you on his side?" Castle asked.

"Cause it doesn't take a genius to know that he would just beat the poop out of you."

I grinned. Alexis wanted to be a psychologist. If she played her cards right, she just might end up a cop. She certainly could do the role.

"Okay, I'm off," I grabbed my jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Ah, places to be, people to kill," I saw the look on the teenager's face, "Kidding! Mission already complete. Oh don't give me that. He was a terrorist planning on unleashing a near-nuclear strike on the city."

"And that justifies killing them?"

"Exactly!"


End file.
